Cloud computing allows multiple users to access and share pools of configurable computing resources over a computer network, such as the Internet. Such shared computing resources can include one or more datacenters or other suitable distributed computing systems in which routers, switches, bridges, load balancers, or other network devices interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other computing devices. Individual servers can host virtual machines, virtual switches, or other types of virtualized functions configurated to provide computation, communications, storage, or other suitable types of computing services to multiple users at the same or different times. Such computing services are commonly referred to as “cloud computing services” or “cloud services.”